More Than What Meets the Eye: Afterwards
by animefan106
Summary: Sequeal side story of More Than What Meets the Eye. Warning: Human names used and probable OOCness. Several years after the War of Shadows, peace and unity bonded the continents of Europe and Asian once more and what more can they hope for than for than love to also blossom even more for a certain Norwegian man and Vietnamese woman who decide to go out on a date to iceskate?


_Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers solely belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz along with his characters. If the plot is similar to anyone's then it is purely coincidental._

_A/N: In hopes of regaining my passion to write my long NorxViet story, More Than What Meets the Eye, I am writing a oneshot for them that is like a side story of the original story. This is also for my past readers who have patiently waited for me to make an update. I hope I can make it up to you with my somewhat improved writing skills._

_Thank you very much for reading!_

* * *

They say that one's first love doesn't last forever. There are some cases though where there is an exception to this belief. Such an exception applies to a couple who can be considered being together ever since the War of the Shadows had come to a decisive end.

Despite how their powers were taken away from them at the end of the war, they had still kept in contact even though they lived on opposite sides of the world let alone the fact that it was their blessings that allowed fate to let them meet again.

Lukas, a Norwegian, had courted Viet, a girl from Vietnam, for over a year now, helping their countries rebuild their cities and villages from the war as well as recreating bonds with the once conflicting continents of Europe and Asia.

They would send letters to each other with pictures of how they were doing or how their home land was slowly developing into stronger and more cheerful places for civilians to live. Sometimes they would ask for their councils to meet each other as a result to help each other develop bonds between political leaders, advance each other's technology and make an excuse to see each other in person.

When the latter happened, they would spend the next few days together talking and going out on dates much to Viet's hidden excitement.

Lukas sat on his bed, reminiscing their first date which he remembered as a thoroughly entertaining day. In his hand was a photo of Viet an oversized jacket, hugging the Norwegian in hopes of warming up on that winter day.

Light, white puffs of snow floated down upon the two as they walked to a nearby lake that was completely frozen with towering evergreens surrounding them.

People were skating across the ice, laughing and playing as if there was no tomorrow. Others were laying on the snow, waving their arms and pushing the frozen substance apart to create snow angels or were rolling it up and stacking it on top of each other to create a round, jolly man made out of snow with acorns for his mouth and eyes and a carrot for his nose. Then there were the more rambunctious and ambitious children who were building snow forts and began to hurl snowballs at each other.

It was quite an exotic sight for Viet who had never experienced snow in such a merry and heartfelt way.

"You've seen snow before, Viet. Why are you so mesmerized by it now?" Lukas had asked, his arm wrapped around Viet's waist which she comfortably allowed herself to relax in.

"I've never seen so many people have so much fun in the snow before. It's so strange. Being involved in the war for most of my life, I've only seen snow as an obstacle that had to be passed if I wanted to reach my goal," she explained. Her golden irises lit up as she stared upon the soft light of day that shone upon the citizens of Norway.

"If that is the case then I guess you'll also have to experience the fun in the snow," Lukas said with a stoic expression on his face as he tugged Viet's hand to a nearby building made up of log.

From what Viet had seen, there was at least three inches of snow on top of the building's roof. Her eyes widened at the phenomenon while she was pulled to an open window to one side of the building.

"We would like two pairs of skates, please." Lukas was talking to an old man, one with defined wrinkles from smiling often at his customers. The top of his head was bald while a thin layer of gray hair covered the side of his head.

The Norwegian gave his shoe size along with Viet's (which she thought was strange because she had never told Lukas this information at all). The old man went to the back of the building and retrieved the ice skates and gave them to Lukas who nodded his head in thanks.

"Here let me help you," he offered as he led them to a picnic table. Viet sat down, and took off her boots. She was caught by surprised when Lukas gently lifted her foot up slightly and slid one of the ice skates onto her foot. He repeated the process with her other foot which by the end of it, she blushed.

Lukas looked up to see a flustered Viet which he thought as adorable. He rose up onto his own feet and leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead only to deepen the color of the blush on her face.

"Don't do that in public, Lukas," murmured Viet as she covered her face with her mitts.

"It's quite normal here in Europe, Viet. I suggest that you get used to it if you want to visit me hear in Norway," he explained, blank eyes staring at her.

Viet's face heated up even more when her lover said those words. "Honestly, Lukas. Why do you have to be so expressionless when you say such embarrassing things?" She removed her hands from her face only to see that Lukas had already placed his ice skates on his feet.

He elegantly stood up and pulled Viet up with him. The immediate action almost made her slip because the blades on the skates were thin and hard to balance on. She wobbled and almost fell back onto the seat if it wasn't for Lukas who caught her.

"You have to be careful. Heh, and I thought you wouldn't be clumsy with skates. Guess I was wrong." Viet could see a smirk form on Lukas' face even though in actuality, he still held an expressionless face.

She glared at him but sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere by having a staring contest at him.

"I'll get better," Viet claimed, a slight pout forming on her face.

"I hope you do. Otherwise I'll have to abandon you in the middle of the lake and have fun by myself," Lukas teased.

"You're horrible!"

"Then hurry up and learn." Lukas took a hold of Viet's wrist and dragged her to the lake. She stumbled on her way as she tried to walk with ice skates on.

A blush formed on her face at his unusually close contact. Was he really that worried about her? She could only wonder as she felt flat land under the blades. She was then pushed off farther within the icy floor causing her to panic and slip, landing on her bottom with a loud 'thump'.

"You really are clumsy in ice skates," Lukas claimed while he smoothly slid across the ice with ease. No strain was seen on his usual indifferent face.

"That's because you pushed me out here without any notice!" Viet complained with a blush of embarrassment on her face. Her gloved hands tried to push her up but she kept on slipping and landing on her butt making it sore.

Lukas stopped in front of Viet and held out his hand. "Honestly, if you need help, just ask."

Viet hesitantly grabbed onto his hand that lifted her up. "I would've if you hadn't been skating everywhere," she murmured, slightly angered by her lover's antics.

Sensing her bad mood coming up, Lukas decided to with plan B. "If this doesn't work out, I'll make it up to you by baking a cake. How does that sound?" Everyone knew that Lukas' buttery cakes were one of the best in the world. Who could deny that wonderful, unhealthy treat?

Skeptical of the idea but considered it anyway, Junko looked into his dullish, midnight blue orbs with her sparkling, honey gold ones. "Fine," she briefly answered after a minute of consideration.

The Norwegian nodded his hand and began teaching the Vietnamese woman how to skate. It was quite amusing yet sad at the beginning where the ebony-haired female continued to trip or slip on her butt or fall face first into the ice. It took about 15 tries before she was finally able to decently skate at a slow pace without tripping every second and a half.

"See? You're able to do this well," Lukas complimented.

Viet turned her head, looking away from the Norwegian as a tinge of pink formed on her cheeks. "Yeah, I guess you taught me pretty well. Thank you, Lukas." The last sentence was muttered but Lukas was able to decipher what she said.

"It's quite cute that act like a tsundere, Viet but sometimes it would be nice if you were honest with your feelings," he commented.

"You've been hanging out with Kiku a bit too much, Lukas. As much as I love him as my little brother, I can't say that I truly understand his culture very well. He somewhat worries me." They held hands, while they skated at the edge of the lake at a leisurely pace.

"I wouldn't worry. My fairy friends have determined him a reliable person and that his strange habits are beneficial for the world." His face was still expressionless as they began to fasten their speed by just a tad bit.

"How did they come up with that conclusion? Rather, what kind of things have they seen to determine that he's beneficial by that much praise?" A sweatdrop dripped down Viet's face as she tried to think of the Japanese man's obsession with drawing storylines that he called 'manga' and developing relationships where a single female who was quite dull or weak was surrounded by all these 'bishie' boys with multi-colored hair that was nowhere near natural.

"Whatever you are think, Viet, I do not think is much of a worry. He is a hard-working man when the time needs it and he is sensible in many subjects. If it weren't for him, I do not think our relationship would last this long." His hand tightened around hers slightly, apparently thinking of what would have destroyed their bond.

"What does Kiku have to do with our relationship?" Viet asked, confused.

"It's nothing to special. He just gave me minor advice here and there during the war. I respect him for that," Lukas explained as he turned his head to look at Viet who was definitely confused about the topic.

"I still don't understand," she claimed.

"Just don't worry about it. Come one, let's go here," Lukas urged towards the center of the lake.

"Why? Isn't the middle more fragile than the sides?" Viet asked with a nervous tone threading her voice.

"My fairy friends will help us when the time comes," Lukas claimed. Viet on the other hand felt doubtful about the situation. She said nothing in response and just followed.

The two slowed down their skiing before coming to a stop. Lukas looked up at the sky as if waiting for something to happen. Viet followed his gaze only to see light gray clouds now hovering above them.

They watched the sky however Viet had no idea why they were looking at the gray sea above them. She didn't really want to know why though as to what they were looking for.

While in deep, confused thoughts, Viet noticed several specs of white falling in front of her. She lowered her head and stared at the floating white puffs of snow. She reached her hand out and caught a single snowflake on gloved hand and watched it melt and soak into the glove.

It was gentle, soft, and white like a single feather of a dove. Viet unconsciously smiled at the frozen powdered water falling around her.

As Viet stared at the wonder around her, Lukas took the chance to slowly let go of her hand and skate behind her before wrapping his arms around her abdomen. She squeaked in surprised by the hug and tried to escape his grasp though only because it was an unexpected gesture.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Lukas asked teasingly. Once Viet relaxed, she looked up and saw the upside-down face of the handsome Norwegian above her. He hugged her closer to him and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck.

"You just surprised. I'm sorry about panicking like that though," Viet apologized.

"It's fine. Did you know, that when you are with someone under first snow that they are meant to be in love?" he asked.

"But this isn't the first snow here in Norway let alone not being the first time we've been in snow together," Viet pointed out.

"Does it matter? It's the first time in a long time since we've been out here. It would be nice if Hydra and Haru could share this scene with us as well. They aren't the kind to ruin the mood," Lukas explained into the crook of her neck.

Feeling his hot breath touching her neck made Viet shiver slightly. "It would be nice if they could live more peaceful lives."

A comfortable silence filled the air as they stayed in their position. Lukas finally let go after some minutes and turned Viet around to face him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"There is and that's your beauty is too mesmerizing in the snow. Let's hurry back to my place before anything happens."

"That was completely corny, Lukas. Don't tell me you're letting Matthias' flirting advice actually guide you right now?" Viet looked at the Norwegian with bemused eyes.

"Not in the slightest. I'd rather disappear from his sight and be by your side than actually stand next to him at the world conferences." Viet chuckled at Lukas' claim and hugged him while looking up at his face.

"I'm glad because his way of flirting is way to open to my liking. It involves way too much touching for my preference."

"I don't see why I have to agree when we both know each other's feelings." Lukas lowered his head and pushed his lips against Viet's soft ones. She kissed him back, elated that she was given such a sweet and chaste kiss, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Do I still get that cake?" Viet asked after they had parted for air.

"I said if this date didn't turned out successful then I'd bake you a cake but seeing how you are enjoying yourself right now, I don' see the need to do so."

Viet pouted purposefully, hoping to gain the attention of the Norwegian. "It isn't successful when you can't complete the date without a satisfying hot snack or desert to fill up your stomach after learning how to skate and humiliating yourself several times along the way."

Lukas sighed in exaggerated exasperation. "Fine, I'll bake it this once but you're going to help."

The Asian smiled and hugged the European once more, lightly. "That's fine. Do realize that I don't bake often so you're going to have to do your best to deal with me."

"I'll make sure you behave."

* * *

_A/N: OMG, so much fluff and probably OOC-ness. Oh well, I enjoyed writing this one. It's been a while since I wrote anything for Hetalia even. Any requests anyone since I'm in the mood for one shots? Not only that but there's a lot of foreshadowing for More Than What Meets the Eye so keep this in mind minna-san!_

_Thank you for reading! Please drop a review below and don't forget to favorite! _


End file.
